Judas' kiss
by mariannesinger16
Summary: Light and L's final moment together, with the foot massage replaced with a different Bible reference.


Water pours violently against my face, dampening my hair and clothing.

Why? I know the truth, why can't these words leave my mouth? Why can't I move? If I don't do something soon, I'm going to be killed. I'm anxious, scared, desperate, and yet I can't move. I can't say anything. Why?

Bells start to ring back and forth in my brain. It hurts.

"Oi, Ryuzaki!"

His cry was almost blocked out by the bells, but I heard him. Yagami Light, Kira.

I know that he's Kira. I know everything. I want to punch him and apprehend him right now while I have the chance, but something's holding me back. What? What's wrong with me?

He calls out my fake name again, this time drowned out by the winds and pouring rain. I put my hand to my ear, asking him to speak up.

With an annoyed scowl, the brunette comes out in the rain, shielding his face.

Why can't I do anything? Why can't I say anything? This is killing me.

"Ryuzaki," he says, "what're you doing out here in the rain?"

"... Because this is... the best spot for hearing the bells..."

He doesn't speak, but soon lets out a sigh.

"You know, you're hard to follow sometimes."

At this rate, I'll die from frustration before Light-kun can kill me. Am I hesitating because he's my friend? ... My first friend. My only friend. That's why. It's because I think of him as a friend.

Does he... What am I thinking? If he also saw me as a friend, I wouldn't be on a short bridge leading to my death. ... But he... he said I was someone he got along with. ... But when has he ever told the truth around me?

"Tell me something, Light-kun," I say slowly. "... Have you ever told the truth once in your life?"

He blinks in confusion.

"Where's this coming from?" he asks, obviously pretending to be innocent. "I mean, yes, I lie every once and a while. But can one really go their whole lives telling only the truth? No human being is perfect."

How long is he going to put up this facade?

"Come on, let's get inside. We're drenched."

* * *

Is friendship really enough to let myself get killed? No, of course not. Especially not a friendship that wasn't even real. I should have him arrested and sentenced to death right now.

... But I don't want him to die. I don't want him to suffer. I don't... want him to leave me. What's wrong with me? I want him to stay with me, I don't care who he is. What the hell am I thinking?

My heart's pounding like crazy, and I feel my face grow warm.

I want to protect him. I want him to live. I don't want him to continue his world wide massacre, but I don't want him to die. What's wrong with me!?

I lean against the wall, holding my head.

... I don't know why I have this feeling. I've heard about it once or twice. The will to die to protect someone. I'm... I'm in love with Light-kun...

An arm leans against the wall behind me, and a confident, sinister face stares at me. My heart beat quickens. Light-kun is so close.

"You're trembling," he whispers with a smirk. "You shouldn't have been out in the rain."

His face moves closer to mine. I can't do anything. I'm too anxious to move. He gently kisses me.

... No. This doesn't work. I want this, I want this more than anything. I love Light-kun. But this kiss... It means nothing... because he doesn't love me back.

Our mouths separate, and we look each other in the eye.

"... So," I say, "you betray your best friend with a kiss?" He just stares at me. My ringtone breaks the silence. "Yes? ... Understood, I'll be there straight away." I look at him. "We need to go, Light-kun."

We just stare back at each other. I've finally found that someone that I love, someone I want to be with. And he just had to be my arch nemesis.

It hurts, and I'm scared. But my body made my decision before my mind. I love him, and I'm going to die for him. ... I'll see you in hell, Kira.

 **A/N: For those who don't know, when L dried Light's feet in the Anime, it was a Bible reference to when Jesus washed Judas' feet before Judas betrayed Him and had Him killed. But, there's also a moment in the Bible where Judas says, "The one I kiss. He's the one you capture to kill." That's more famous than the foot massage, and I personally would've preferred to see that. As would thousands of other fangirls now that I think about it. You're welcome, fellow LightL shippers. ;)**


End file.
